<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spoil Me Undone by o_aphrodite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993539">Spoil Me Undone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_aphrodite/pseuds/o_aphrodite'>o_aphrodite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Catwoman (Comics), DCU, Green Lantern (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Destruction of Museum Property, Established Relationship, F/F, Pining, Poorly Executed Heist, Reunion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_aphrodite/pseuds/o_aphrodite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol has been off-world, and Selina wants to snatch her a gift for when she returns from Gotham Museum's most recent exhibit. </p><p>or: Selina Kyle has eyes for a rich CEO, and it's not the one you think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Ferris/Selina Kyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spoil Me Undone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’d been a rotten day by the time Selina returned to her apartment.</p><p>She’d gone to an exhibit unveiling at the Gotham Museum of Antiquities. By herself, which she never liked to do on social evenings, but the object of her affection hadn’t returned from a work trip yet.</p><p>She’d been invited as a socialite and prominent philanthropist, but a massive, flawless pink diamond in the Museum’s new collection had caught her eye. The diamond wasn’t particularly remarkable compared to her own collection of massive, flawless diamonds, and Selina preferred a touch of color in her gems. Still, the light had danced in its prism and Selina had imagined it set in a necklace and draped around a pretty neck.</p><p>And so, she had resolved to take it. </p><p>It was unwise to pilfer museums at galas and openings; Bruce Wayne was never far from a party and Batman was especially protective during a new exhibit’s first few weeks on display. But Selina was feeling lonely and instigative, and so she had cased out the gallery anyway, wisdom be damned.</p><p>At first, no one had noticed. She had floated among the guests and curators uninterrupted, noting guard shifts, confirming exit points, identifying potential alarms. There was nothing overly special about this diamond, at least not by Gotham’s Rogues’ standards, and so there was nothing overly special about the security in place.</p><p>It should have been easy.</p><p>No one had noticed her casing the gallery, even late into the evening. But Bruce had eventually weaved his way through the drunken, dwindling crowd towards her anyway, a flute of champagne in each hand.</p><p>“Ms. Kyle,” he’d greeted, offering her a flute. “I couldn’t help but notice you didn’t have a drink.”</p><p>“Mr. Wayne,” she’d said, hoping that her stiff shoulders and stern voice appropriately conveyed, ‘fuck off, Bruce.’ “It’s just like you to appear in a damsel’s most dire hour.”</p><p>She’d taken the drink, clinked her glass against his when prompted, and then brought the champagne to her lips without taking a sip.</p><p>But then Bruce’s put-upon smile had twitched, and she’d realized, with horror, that he had been testing a theory that she’d just confirmed.</p><p>She'd taken a hasty sip of the champagne, but it had been too late; the damage was done.</p><p>“I’m surprised you’re still here,” Bruce had said, tilting his head. “With all due respect to our hosts, this is hardly their most exciting exhibit.”</p><p>Selina had pursed her lips, unamused. “Yes, well. I was enjoying the music.”</p><p>“Ms. Kyle,” Bruce had said, firmly. “Do you need a ride home? It’s getting late.”</p><p>Anger had flared white-hot in Selina’s gut. “Don’t patronize me, Mr. Wayne,” she’d hissed. And then, because she’d been feeling lonely and instigative, she had tossed her champagne on him with an exaggerated, repulsed gasp.</p><p>“Mr. <em>Wayne</em>!” she’d added, for good measure.</p><p>Just before the hosts had arrived to separate them, Bruce had <em>glared</em> at her, and she was very aware that her plans for the evening were spoiled.</p><p>A rotten day and she had no one but herself to blame.</p><p>If Harley and Ivy were available, Selina could have asked them for help, and they would have come. But they’d left the city on sabbatical, and Selina wasn’t sure when they’d return. If they’d waited to leave, or perhaps if the source of Selina’s angst hadn’t left so shortly after them, then maybe Selina wouldn’t be so bitter and rude. It was their fault, really.</p><p>They wouldn’t be gone forever, or even very long. But that was the problem with becoming <em>involved</em> with other people. Becoming involved meant that she missed them when they weren’t around, however briefly.</p><p>(It was a nasty myth that cats weren’t social creatures.)</p><p>She’d never had this issue when she was on her own, or even when she was with Bruce. But then she’d met her newest lover, and now she knew what it felt like to be <em>doted </em>on by someone with an emotional bandwidth. And then that someone had<em> left</em> to go <em>work</em>, and now Selina was a pining, whining mess. They'd scarcely been dating any time at all, and already Selina felt herself becoming terribly spoiled.  </p><p>Selina arrived home, kicked off her stilettos, fell into her bed, and curled around a pillow (smearing her Rouge Hermès lipstick all over her pillow, which only made her feel worse because it’d been a gift.)</p><p>Bruce hadn’t even done anything wrong, at least not anything worse than his usual. Selina was just in a sour mood; she needed an outlet. A good run, or a round of boxing. But neither would summon Harley or Ivy, and neither could make her lover come back any sooner. She could always curl beneath her sheets and nap until they returned.</p><p>Isis hopped onto the bed and headbutted Selina’s shoulder. Selina sighed.</p><p>“No, you’re right,” she murmured, sitting up and stroking Isis’s head. “Big girls don’t cry over spilled milk.” She kissed Isis’s head and stood, stretching to shake off her lingering pout. She stripped from her dress and pulled on her catsuit. She wiped away her evening makeup and painted over what was left with her favorite eyeliner and darkest purple lipstick.</p><p>By the time she finished tucking her hair into her cowl, she felt more like herself. Isis rubbed against her ankle, and Selina crouched down to pet her. “I’ll be home in a few hours,” she promised. “<em>I’d</em> certainly never leave you for weeks at a time.”</p><p>(Isis politely didn’t remind Selina of Selina’s <em>several </em>recent excursions to Santa Prisca and Italy.)</p><p>Selina tied her bullwhip and an additional blackjack whip around her waist and left through the window.</p><p>Entering the Museum was easy enough; she chose an entry point far enough away from the gallery itself to avoid immediate interruption and carved a decent sized hole in a window with her signature glass cutter. The more she considered her scheme, the less unsure of it she became, even if she had tipped Batman off earlier. Batman was only one man, after all. He had his children, but he didn’t usually involve them in his spats with Selina and Selina counted on that remaining true.</p><p>Even now, he harbored a soft spot for her that she hoped he’d carry for at least a little while longer.</p><p>She slinked through the dimly lit Museum, relishing in the quiet while it lasted. Her path through was straight forward; there weren’t enough shiny, sparkling things in this particular Museum to tempt her, especially not with Batman lurking. Bruce had been right to be curious earlier, Selina was stepping just outside her <em>modus operandi</em>.</p><p>But this wasn’t for her. Although she could just as well buy a diamond, this one was special for its exclusivity. Besides, thieving was Selina’s love language. Bruce never understood that.</p><p>There were more security guards than the Museum’s usual, although none were any more challenging than a garden variety rent-a-cop. She slipped by easily enough and fell into a steady rhythm.</p><p>It wasn’t meant to last; she’d made it not three feet into the exhibit gallery before Nightwing dropped from the ceiling.</p><p>“Oh?” Selina asked. If Bruce wanted to surprise her, he’d succeeded. She untied her bullwhip and tossed it over her shoulder. “It’s been a while, Nightwing. I thought you were in Bludhaven nowadays?”</p><p>Nightwing had the decency to look sheepish. “Hey, Catwoman. I was in town for the weekend, thought I’d visit the family.”</p><p>“That’s nice,” Catwoman smiled. “We should catch up soon. I can buy you a milkshake like I used to when you were still in a cape.”</p><p>Nightwing cocked his head and grinned. “Sure, but I’ll buy. I’ve got to show you I’m grown somehow. We could go now if you wanted.”</p><p>Selina sucked her teeth and drew her bullwhip. “Can’t do, kitten, I’m in the middle of an errand. Where’s Bat?”</p><p>“It’s just me tonight. He thought you might be mad at him,” Nightwing confessed. He drew his escrima sticks and twirled them.</p><p>“Not everything’s about him,” Selina retorted.</p><p>“Don’t I know it,” Nightwing muttered. “I’m surprised you’re here, though, really. It’s just a pink diamond, it’s not even cat-shaped.”  </p><p>Catwoman stepped to the side, and Nightwing mirrored her movement. She smirked and then cracked her bullwhip, just to watch him stumble back. “Variety is the spice of life, kitten.”</p><p>She darted forward, kicking out and diving low to the ground to sweep his legs from underneath him. He narrowly avoided her with a backflip. She slid past him, turned her torso, and flicked the bullwhip, catching his ankle. She yanked the bullwhip and brought him crashing to the floor. His head connected with the ground, stunning him if only for a moment. She scrambled to her feet, hastily tied the whip back around her waist, and made a break for the diamond.</p><p>As soon as she was within distance, she drew her blackjack and snapped it at the display case. The lead ball at the end of the whip connected with the glass and fissures appeared. Selina snapped the whip two, three, four more times before the glass shattered.</p><p>By then, Nightwing had recovered. He got to his feet and then sprinted at Selina, his escrima stick crackling with an electric charge as he raised it. She waited until he was too close to pull back before dropping to the ground at his feet. He tripped over her, and his momentum sent him careening into the pedestal on which the diamond rested. Selina hopped to her feet and then stepped onto his prone body to snatch the diamond from its perch.</p><p>Alarms sounded and the room lit up with red strobe lights. An embarrassing mess of a job, but a job completed, nonetheless. It was worth it for the way her heart rate spiked as she deftly avoided his next strike by sliding her boot to his throat. He froze and she winked at him.</p><p>“You’ve been a doll, kitten, but I’ve places to be,” Selina trilled, shifting her boot away from his trachea just before jumping off him. She shoved the diamond down the front of her suit and made a break towards her nearest exit point, a high, circular, stained glass window at the far end of the gallery. She scrambled up another display and flicked the blackjack so that it wrapped around a pillar. She swung towards the pillar, hitting it roughly but recovering in time to climb up from the pillar onto the second-floor railing. Behind her, she heard a smattering of footsteps, some far enough away that they must have belonged to converging security guards. But then she heard Nightwing grunt, and suddenly there was a set of footprints following closely behind her.</p><p>Once on the second floor, she sprinted towards the window, focusing singularly on building the momentum she’d need to break through the glass.  Her ears rang with the caterwauling alarms joined by the indignant shouts of flooding security guards. Unable to slow down to adjust her goggles, she was made nauseated and dizzy by the rapidly flashing red lights. The diamond sat sharply against her sternum, keeping her centered through the disorienting flood of sensation.</p><p>She was almost to the window.</p><p>Nightwing’s breathing grew louder and louder as he grew closer and closer.</p><p>She’d reach her exit within seconds.</p><p>Nightwing’s escrima sticks crackled, and Selina felt the hair on the back of her neck raise.</p><p>The stained-glass window pulsed with odd irradiation just as Selina caught the faintest smell of perfume, Jean Desprez Bal a Versailles. She let out a shout and leaped forward, flinging herself through the window just as violet light shattered the stained glass into glittering fragments.  </p><p>Selina never felt the cool, night breeze hit her skin. She never felt the sharp bite of the scattered glass shards, which hung still in the air like floating ornaments. Instead, she was suspended in place, one of her legs still stretched behind her and the other still bent in her breakneck leap. Her body was awash with a violet light that draped over her like a second skin. Selina’s breath caught in her throat, and then she laughed.</p><p>Because there, ablaze in a violet inferno, hovered Star Sapphire.</p><p>Pink flames danced along her olive skin; wind generated by the force of her own flowing power tossed back her thick, black hair. Her sharp eyes, framed by a crown that cupped her face to curl over her brows and cheekbones, shone a deep purple that matched her lipstick-painted frown.</p><p>She first appraised Selina and then the chaos from which Selina narrowly escaped.</p><p>“Selina Kyle of Earth,” Star Sapphire began, returning her phosphorescent gaze to Selina, “you have the power to get into the worst sort of trouble, don’t you?”</p><p>Selina snorted and then tried to reach forward but couldn’t for the violet forcefield holding her in place. “I missed you,” she insisted. “At least let me touch you, Carol Ferris of Zamaron, I haven’t seen you in weeks.”</p><p>Surprise and then overwhelming warmth crossed Carol’s face. “It’s only been a week and a half,” she admonished softly. “But that’s… very nice to hear.” She gestured and the forcefield around Selina became more malleable, allowing Selina to shift into a more natural position before the shimmering light pulled Selina closer to Carol.</p><p>“I missed you too,” Carol murmured, looking down at Selina with a depth of affection that Selina worried would one day swallow her whole. At that moment, she wouldn’t have minded if it did. “I missed you an <em>inordinate</em> amount. I thought about coming home in time for your event tonight, but I didn’t want to crowd you,” Carol confessed.</p><p>Selina blinked up at Carol, “You remembered I had an event tonight? While in <em>space</em>? How do you even keep time?”</p><p>Carol gently tucked a loose strand of Selina’s hair back beneath her cowl. “I don’t have the luxury of destroying my circadian rhythm every time the Zamarons request my appearance.  I’ve set my ring to alert me to every sunrise on Earth. I belong here before I’ll ever belong there.”  </p><p>There was something so terribly sweet and so utterly <em>Carol</em> about that, that Selina laughed.</p><p>Carol flushed, which was charming on a woman that looked like a neon celestial descended from on high. Selina leaned forward, their noses nearly touching. “That’s very cute,” Selina murmured. “Maybe you should manage my calendar too.”</p><p>Nightwing cleared his throat from where he perched on the shattered window ledge. “Um,” he said. “Hi? We still need to talk about the diamond.”</p><p>Carol didn’t tear her eyes from Selina, but she flicked her wrist and every shard of broken stained glass rose to point their sharpest ends at Nightwing. He sighed and sat on the ground.</p><p>“Fine, whatever,” he muttered. “It’s not like I <em>care</em> for the diamond industry, but you shouldn’t wreck museums like this. They only get so many grants, and insurance only goes so far.”  </p><p>“Tell me you don’t have to go into work tomorrow,” Selina whined, leaning into Carol and ignoring Nightwing. She smelled of ozone and jasmine and, at that moment, home. “Come back to my apartment; Isis has been awfully irritated since you left.”</p><p>Carol laughed, and it sounded like bells. “I’m sure she has. But I need to be at the Air Testing Facility early; we have a test flight scheduled.”</p><p>Selina slumped against her and frowned. Beneath them, police and fire sirens added to the cacophony blaring from the museum. Security guards had stumbled onto the window’s wreckage but were stopped short by Nightwing, who shook his head at them as they gathered.</p><p>“But—” Carol added, and Selina perked up.</p><p>“But?” Selina insisted.</p><p>“But I thought you might come with me,” Carol said. “Stay at my place for a few days; Isis is more than welcome. I won’t keep you any longer than you want to be kept.”</p><p>Selina could use a beachside vacation. Especially while the fall out from this particular incident settled. But it was unlike her to fold so easily. She may have been taken, once again, by a billionaire CEO, but she had her pride.</p><p>Selina smirked her lips. “It depends. Are you going to let me fly a jet?” she cooed. “I’ve got a very busy schedule; I think I could only justify the trip if you let me fly a jet.”</p><p>Carol snorted. “Absolutely not. You can fly <em>with</em> me in a jet, but there isn’t enough insurance coverage in this world to convince me to allow you near a military prototype’s controls.”</p><p>Selina wrapped her arms around Carol’s neck. “Do you take bribes?” Selina cooed, her lips brushing against Carol’s. Carol leaned forward for a kiss, but Selina pulled back, eyes sparkling. “Because I’m sure I could convince you if you’d let me.” Carol huffed.</p><p>“I don’t take bribes,” Carol said. “But I am open to negotiation. If you’ll come home with me, we can talk it over a bottle of Veuve Clicquot.”</p><p>A bullet deflected from the violet forcefield around them, and they glanced down to see an entire firing squad of GCPD, accompanied by reporters and the police department’s liaison for metahuman affairs.</p><p>“What did you take, anyway?” Carol muttered irritably, gesturing, and sending a lightly concussive blast that, by the time it reached the gathering crowd, shoved them back with minimal force.</p><p>“Oh!” Selina chirped, so enthralled by Carol’s arrival that she’d forgotten the context behind their memorable reunion. She reached into the front of her suit and removed the diamond, holding it up to Carol. “It’s for you.”</p><p>Carol’s own luminescence should have put the rock to shame, but the violet light danced in the diamond’s prism and Carol’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Oh!” she gushed, taking the diamond when offered. “Selina, it’s beautiful! And <em>huge</em>! And—for me? You worked too hard to take it, you should keep it,” Carol insisted, offering it back. Selina shook her head.</p><p>“Pink diamonds aren’t my style. It’s for you, starshine. We’ll set it into a pendant or waistbelt. You may not be able to wear it out for a while, but the attention will pass, and they’ll all forget. They always do.”</p><p>For a moment, Carol’s eyes glittered, and it wasn’t only refracting violet light. And then she pressed the diamond close to her chest. “Thank you, Selina,” she murmured.</p><p>Then, she wrapped an arm around Selina’s waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. More gunfire sounded, and the bullets ricocheting from their entwined bodies sounded like fireworks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In my defense, I have none.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>